Persephone Jackson - The Lightning Thief
by Fallen Down A Rabbit Hole
Summary: Persephone Jackson was normal... mostly. Okay so she is different but that can't be helped when you have a god for a dad and for a brother and your grandmother is the goddess of the earth who has made you her chosen. Seriously she already had enough problems that but adding on the fact her uncles think she's a thief and there's trouble. (Male!Thalia/Fem!Percy/Male!Nico - later on)
1. Chapter 1

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

Percy sighed, hiking her black messenger bag further onto her shoulder and tapping her foot nervously, twisting the stud in her left earlobe as her fingers traced the tattoo on her wrist with soft fingers. She hated field trips.

She bet if there was a god of field trips he hated her because no matter where she went or who she went with she always ended up in trouble. And since she was all by herself, no parent or guardian to vouch for her she was always blamed and instantly expelled never mind the fact that she tried to tell them it was the monsters fault.

The bus finally roared to life and she repressed a sigh of relief, following her best friends incessant tugging as he lead her aboard the bus, the two taking their seats towards the back where they were less like to be preyed on by Mrs Dodds. Percy was certain she was lying about her name because there was no way that a woman like her teacher could be married, it just shouldn't be possible.

Unfortunately for her and Grover, Nancy Bobofit decided to sit behind them with her posse of pretenders. They then proceeded to strike up a conversation about purses and shoes, what colour nail polish they should wear with what outfit and how their hair would look best.

"Kill me," Percy pleaded, dropping her head against Grover's shoulder and scowling unhappily, the boy chuckling, the sound vibrating through his chest so she could feel it against her forehead.

"Sorry hippie but if I have to suffer so do you," he grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and tugging her closer, breathing in the scent he had come to associate with her, the ocean, a calming, soothing smell.

Most of the students at Yancy thought they were going out because they seemed so close but they were more like brother and sister, always ready to help the other if needed.

"Why does it have to be a museum? I mean whoever came up with this idea was obviously stupid. 'Hey I know, let's send a bunch of mental case kids to a place that holds stuff thousands of years old and worth millions of dollars," Percy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and pillowing her head on Grover's arm.

"I'm going to sleep, wake me up when we get there," she muttered angrily, relaxing against his body and slowly drifting off, the loud voices of her classmates fading into the background.

**************************HI… MY NAME'S BOB! I'M YOUR LINE BREAK TODAY!***************************

PERSEPHONE'S POV  
I blinked sleepily, reaching up to rub my eyes, blearily taking in my surroundings. The bus had stopped moving and I could see the large structure of the museum out of her window. "Yay, we're here," I groaned sarcastically, running a hand through my curls and sighing unhappily, clambering to my feet and trudging off the bus with the other students.

"Now children I want you all on your best behaviour today or we shall have some very big problems," Mrs Dodds growled, glaring around at everyone, her gaze on me the longest.

"Why do I always get blamed?" I pouted, crossing my arms angrily and following the group into the museum, plodding despondently through the exhibits with my earphones turned up as loud as they could go. Teenage kicks by the undertones blasting into my ears.

A hard elbow in the ribs from Grover prompted me to pull them out, most of the class turned towards me, most grinning happily as if they expected me to get told off. Mr Bruner, the only cool teacher at Yancy sat at the front of the class, staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"Now Persephone as I was saying we are currently in our Greek and Roman exhibits which means some of these artefacts are over a thousand years old so please do, not, touch. I am afraid that if you break it you could very well be taken to court. Come along children, there is a very special exhibit," Chiron beckoned for them to follow him and led them towards a large stele, talking animatedly about the picture of a young girl, clad like she was going into battle with a wicked shield and spear held in her hands.

I drifted off again, my gaze focusing on several different artefacts, one of them showcasing a carved picture of Apollo, the sun god appearing to be more malevolent than I had ever seen him. He was my brother, sort of, and I didn't like how they had portrayed him. He had looked after me when Mum died and had sort of adopted me as a sister.

I had first met him when I had invaded Olympus one day, placing liberal amounts of Hermes' forever stick glue onto Zeus's throne for when he next sat in it. I disliked the king god who said he would stop having affairs but still went behind Hera's back. Apollo had caught me just as I finished and instead of turning me in he helped me by making it more powerful so Zeus' would be stuck there for quite a while. He loved calling me baby girl and I called him big bro and he sort of was. He helped me when I had trouble with my dyslexia, went to my parent teacher meetings, taught me how to drive using the sun chariot and looked after me when I was sick.

"Ms Jackson!" Mrs Dodds voice cut through my daze and I whipped my head back towards the front, meeting the old woman's glare head on.

"Yes Mrs Dodds?" I asked politely, refusing to get in trouble again, the headmaster had told me if it happened one more time than my time at Yancy Academy would be coming to an end.

"Since you seem to think you already known enough not to be paying attention then I suppose you can answer a question for me," the creepy teacher rose her eyebrows, staring me down and daring me to protest.

"Fine, ask away," I challenged, cocking my hip and crossing my arms defiantly.

"What is that a carving of?" Mrs Dodds pointed to one of the images on the stele and I felt a wave of relief as I recognised the carving. Mum had told me all about

"That is Kronos eating his kids. The idiot, also known as king of the titans, was given a prophecy that his kids would grow up and overthrow him so he ordered his wife to gather his children then he ate them. But of course his wife didn't like that so she hid baby Zeus and gave Kronos a rock in some blankets, the stupid titan ate it thinking he was Zeus which I guess means that Zeus had a face that looked like a rock," a loud crack of thunder outside cut through my explanation and I tried not to giggle, it would be no good if I gave away I knew why that thunder was booming.

"Anyway since they were immortal and shit the gods that got eaten grew up in Kronos's stomach while Zeus trained to overthrow his dad. So when he was older he fed Kronos and mixture of wine and mustard to make the titan throw up and out came all his siblings who were by then fully grown. After that there was a huge war and the gods won, overthrowing the titans and locking them all away to suffer eternal punishment. I mean they even locked away the good ones like Prometheus and Calypso even though all they ever did was be born. When the war was done the gods each got a realm to look after but the three brother, Hades, Poseidon and Zeus couldn't decide so they drew lots, Hades got the underworld, Poseidon drew the sea and Zeus received the sky and declared himself king of the gods, arrogant fool," I whispered the last part but a massive boom of thunder shook the museum.

"Very good Persephone now on that happy note I believe it is time for lunch," Chiron said cheerfully, wheeling his chair out ahead of the students who poured out of the museum like it was on fire.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, Grover and I sitting over by the fountain in an attempt to pretend we weren't from the school for dysfunctional youth.

"Do you want my apple?" I asked, offering his the red piece of fruit, smiling at the way his face lit up. It was rather obvious I was his only friend at Yancy, what with his "disability". I had some other girlfriends and a few guy ones to though they were mainly the ones I drank with or just the "bad boys" on campus, Grover worried every time I went out with them but I loved the sense of danger I got when we went off campus to party, it was sort of like I was at St Trinians again.

"Hell yes. How do you always seem to have an apple on hand?" he cheered, swiping the fruit from my hand and hungrily gnawing down on it. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, it wasn't like I could tell him that I carried a bunch of apple seeds in my pocket and I could grow the fruit in 10 seconds flat.

"Just talent I guess," I said flippantly, looking wistfully towards the apartment building I used to live in with Mum, the only one who looked after me for the first 6 years of my life. If she had lived she would have just been getting home from the candy store, I could close my eyes and still remember the feeling I got when I saw her walk through that door every afternoon, the smell of liquorice and sweets and her hugs, as warm as a quilt.

"Hey hippie you okay there?" Grover asked quietly, poking me gently and I instantly wiped the depressed look from my face, smiling easily once I had locked those feelings away in my mind under the file 'don't open until stronger'.

"Fine Grover," I grinned, my smile instantly dropping as Nancy Bobofit and her crew came over.

"Great another visit from the wannabe bitch," I muttered, storming to my feet as she dumped her half eaten lunch in my best friends lap.

"Oops," she smiled crookedly and I growled, the water in the fountain responded to my unspoken command and grabbed Nancy, dragging her to the depths and holding her there, instantly releasing her when I told it to, the red head clambering to the side spluttering.

"Shit," I muttered as the whispers began, some seeing what actually happened and others claiming I pushed her. I fucking hate mist.

"Ms Jackson come with me now," Mrs Dodds growled, grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me into the museum, turning I could see Grover trying uselessly to communicate with Mr Bruner from across the yard, staring after me with frightened eyes.

I was instantly on alert, if Grover was freaking out then something was wrong, he had always hated Mrs Dodds but I just thought it was because of how mean she was to me, but being a satyr he probably had a different reason. She pushed me into an empty room and locked the door, turning on me with her teeth bared.

"Now honey I believe you have something I want," she said in a sickly sweet voice, advancing on me creepily.

"Um I do?' I wondered uncertainly, it was always better to find out why they wanted to kill you before they tried to kill you.

"You've being giving us problems honey. Did you really think you could get away with it?" she smirked nastily and I wracked my brains for anything I had done.

"If this is about me putting oil on the gym floor before the big game I am really sorry," I apologised quickly, trying to buy some time.

"Of course it isn't honey that was actually rather hilarious seeing all those idiot ball players skidding about but no you know what this is about. Confess and you shall suffer less pain," she hissed, her eyes glowing eerily red in the darkened room, her nails sharpening into wicked points. Leathery skin took the place of her black bikers' jacket and huge bat wings burst from her back, large fangs replacing teeth as she snarled.

"Fuck my life, it just had to be a fury didn't it, why not send a freaking Minotaur or a hellhound I've met those ones enough," I shouted at the ceiling, spreading my arms in the universal signal for 'come get me'.

"You know what I am," she growled cautiously, her wings flexing.

"Yes I do now if I may, either try to kill me or kindly let me leave," I sniped back, ripping my necklace from its place around my throat and lifting Terra, my sword, pointing it directly at her heart. I had an assortment of weapons but Terra was my favourite. It was perfectly balanced, a mixture of stygian silver, imperial gold and celestial bronze. It glowed, a thrumming power source that held a small part of my great grandmother's essence. Gaea wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be. She had looked after me when I had nowhere to go, made me her chosen and gifted me with power and weapons that I could only had dreamed of.

"Who are you?" her eyes glowed furiously at the sudden appearance of my blade, probably able to sense the three mythical metals within.

"Your worst nightmare bitch," I snarled, sidestepping as she lunged and swinging down with my sword, slicing through the joint of one of her wings. "Sorry." I droned unsympathetically, parrying her attempt at swiping me with her claws, the two clashing horribly. I hissed as her claw clipped my shoulder, leaving a deep cut across the bone. I turned to her and instantly went into a series of swings, jabs and slices, each one making a new cut on her body.

When she finally stopped in front of me, set on ripping out my throat I flicked my sword into an arch, the blade slicing clean through her neck. She collapsed into golden sand in front of me, with a twist of my hand I sent her into the breeze, despite being monster dust she was still a part of the earth in that form and I could get rid of her. Thanks to grandmother I had a small amount of control over earth, nothing major but enough that I could perform acts like that.

I had only just put my necklace back on when Mr Bruner came rolling in looking about wildly, I quickly pretended to be looking at one of the pieces of art, turning to greet him.

"Oh hey Mr Bruner," I said cheerfully, attempting the best dazed expression I could and noticing with mild amusement his look of shock then pride.

"Hello Persephone dear, what are you doing in here?" he asked slowly, wheeling closer.

"Um I was… looking at the exhibit. Because I wanted to…. I think. Or maybe I was looking for a bathroom. No I was trying to find a gift store, that's right," I unfocused my eyes and looked about with a dazed expressions before clearing it as if I was seeing the events in my head.

"Did anyone come in with you?" he questioned cautiously, stopping in front of me and I shook my head.

"Who would be with me, other than Grover and I'm pretty sure he's outside, as we should be," I prompted gently, hurrying back to the museum entrance and leaving Mr Bruner behind with a perplexed expressions on his face. I hid a snigger in my palm and followed a sweating Grover back onto the bus for the long ride back to school.

A bubbly blonde woman bordered the bus and I had a feeling that she was actually a low level nymph or someone similar since they would have to instantly replace Mrs Dodds or the children would get suspicious, mist or no mist. "You feeling okay there Grover?" I asked worriedly when I caught him staring at me.

"Yeah just fine hippie, though I think I'm going crazy," the last part was whispered so quietly I could barely hear it and I frowned, now scared about how Grover would be taking it. I just knew things were going to change, this was the first time I would be unable to disappear without people asking questions and I found I sort of didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2

**PERSEPHONE POV**  
The rest of the year passed quickly but from the incident with Mrs Dodds things only got worse. First every teacher seemed to develop a sudden hatred for the pupils and we were subjected to three times as much homework.

Second the one time Apollo managed to show up a teacher discovered him in my dorm and before Apollo could pull the mist on her she had already reported it so that was another black mark against my name. Since they couldn't find the boy to prove it they couldn't expel me but I knew one more thing and I was gone.

The last incident happened when I was at the weekly poker tournament held in the year nine boys dorm with liquor and gambling. I cleaned out as usual and was having a bit of a celebration with some of my friends, not that kind, get your mind out of the gutter but I think I may have kissed them once, or maybe twice. I didn't keep count I was drunk. Anyway the stupid matron choose now to do her duties and walked in on us and since this time they had actual physical evidence I was scheduled for expulsion, I was to leave Yancy at the end of the year and never come back.

I was good with that. I never told anyone but I had already graduated high school, several aging spells from Apollo and I had my diploma, not that anyone needed to know. The only reason I even went to school was because Apollo forced me, he wanted me to be around kids my own age.

It was finally the end of school and I was waiting outside the school gates for the greyhound bus, I had to get out of the city and back home. It had been ages since I had properly gone into the woods, talked to mother or was even around nature. Grover was waiting beside me and I just knew he was waiting for his chance to convince me to go to Camp Half Blood with me. Deciding to wait till we were at least on the bus till I told him I knew all about the gods and the mythical world.

The bus finally pulled up and I hopped aboard, loving the sound my combat boots made as they thudded against the steel of the floor. I bagged us two seats at the very back and felt the warmth of my best friend settling down beside me.

"Hey Persephone I need to tell you something really important," he muttered as the bus roared to life, I nodded and smirked.

"Is it that the world of the Greek myths is real, that there is a Camp for half-blood children of the gods and I am one of them. That Mr Bruner is really Chiron, the half horse half man legend or that you're really a satyr and the reason you pretend to have a leg disease is so no one suspects anything." I raised an eyebrow as he gaped at me, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

"H-h-how? I mean, who told you?" he stammered, twisting his pants leg between his fingers, giving me a brief glimpse of fur beneath the hem before he dropped it.

"My mother Grover, she loved me, so much but she died when I was six. She was a saint you know. She married the most despicable of men to protect me then she was killed. A horde of monsters destroyed our apartment and her, I was there Grover I watched it happen. They paid for it though, I made sure every last one of them was killed. I love my mother but I can't really remember her. My grandmother and brother though, they raised me. They helped me learn to fight and survive, they taught me what it meant to be a demigod and I love them more than I can say." I stared out the window, unwilling to look at him.

"I don't care who you are hippie. You're my best friend, hell you're my only friend and I love you like a brother. Who your family is won't change that," he whispered, rubbing a soothing hand along my back. I grinned and threw my arms around him, burying my face in his chest.

"Your my brother goat legs or no goat legs," I responded, smiling as I heard him chuckle, the sound vibrating through his chest.

"Thanks hippie," he smirked just as the bus groaned to a halt and black smoke poured from the back.

"Fuck my life," I muttered, trooping off the bus with the others, stilling as I saw the fruit stand across the road.

"Hippie you seem to know what that is, now get back on the bus," Grover warned but I ignored him, marching straight across the road and standing a bit in front of the table.

**3****RD ****PERSON POV**  
"Hello Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos," Persephone greeted pleasantly, shading her eyes against the sun.

"Young demigod," Clotho said in shock, her two sisters mirroring her, even the gods called them the fates it was rather pleasant to be addressed as separate people. It made what they were about to do all the harder.

Lachesis held a thread before her, an electric blue string that shimmered with youth yet wavered as if it knew its fate. She strung it out and give it to Atropos with great resentment, she felt that this demigod was different and wished to cause her no pain.

Atropos slowly lifted her scissors, her knuckles white around the blade only to gasp with surprise as they were pried from her fingers, a smaller, healthier hand taking the blade. "For the first time ladies, it won't be your fault," Percy stated firmly, lifting the scissors and closing them around the string, the snip audible to Grover even across the lanes of traffic.

"Young demigod that was most noble," Atropos nodded, taking the demigods hand and pressing a basket of ripe fruit into her grip.

"Sisters may I tell her?" Lachesis asked slowly, looking to her sisters for approval, both nodding their agreement.

"Persephone this is most urgent and you may repeat it to no one. The future is not set in stone, we only know what is happening not what shall happen except on very rare occasions. You must know young one, there is still a chance, anyone can be redeemed and everyone has goodness within them, sometimes you must simply look closer. I tell you this with the strictest confidence, change it Persephone. Change it for the better, make a new story line and everything shall fall into place. We wish you luck Persephone, chosen of Gaea, for you shall need it," Lachesis whispered quickly, the words storing themselves inside Persephone's head.

She turned back to face the bus as it roared to life and when she went to speak to the fates they were gone, the stand and everything vanished, the only thing remaining the small basket of fruit within her grasp. "I shall try," she whispered, hoping wherever they were they would hear her.

"What the hell was that?" Grover demanded as soon as they were back on the bus, Persephone casually munching on a peach she had pulled from the basket.

"The fates Grover, they still have feelings you know. There was so much sadness in them goat boy and if I could prevent even the tiniest bit of it then I would," Persephone shrugged, licking her lips to get the rest of the juices.

"You're mad," Grover took a grape and bit into it, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Probably," she shrugged, grinning cheekily up at him. "So my house then Camp Half Blood?" Percy asked, popping a juicy strawberry into her mouth and savouring the sweet taste.

"Yep but we better hurry, at Yancy the scent of all the humans at least covered your scent a little bit, enough to keep most of the monsters away but now you're out in the open they'll be coming for you." Grover warned and she nodded, looking out the window and scowling at the rapidly approaching storm clouds.

The bus pulled up at the final stop before it would return to the city, a solitary bus terminal in front of a huge forest, and several farm houses opposite it. "Do you live in one of them?" he gazed at the large structures and the surrounding farm land.

"Nope, follow me," Percy gestured over her shoulder and took several steps into the forest, pausing as she felt the thrum of life seeping through the soil and into her body bringing a sense of comfort and home. "Hello there," she whispered, spreading out her consciousness so it flooded throughout the forest, following a narrow, winding path through the trees.

"Hippie where are we going?" Grover sounded worried and she paused, waiting for him to catch up before grabbing his hand and dragging him into a large clearing, her house held high in the trees with a small pulley system the only way to get up. "Holy shit," Grover whispered, gazing with awe at the full structure high in the treetops.

"Come on I just need to get some stuff," Persephone pulled him to the pulley and grabbed the vine, ordering it to move with her powers, the lift shooting rapidly upwards. She opened the door and waited till Grover was in to close it. She grabbed her duffle bag from the corner of her room and piled all her clothes into it, adding her stash of liquor to the top so they wouldn't break.

The few mementoes she had from various monsters she fought, teeth, claws, stuff like that was put into a side pocket, her photo album joining the nearly full bag. The books she owned were added to the pile and she closed the bag, slipping the stash of money, both mortal and drachmas into her backpack, patting it comfortingly.

"You live here?" Grover's shocked voice came from above her and she looked up to see him on the main balcony, Persephone knew from experience you could see the entire forest when you were up there.

"Yep since I was six, I created it with grandma's help and I guess I never really had to move," Persephone shrugged and threw her duffle over her shoulder, gesturing for Grover to follow her back down to the bottom of the tree. When they were out of the house she pressed her hand against the tree, visualising it back to the way it was before she made her home. A loud creaking sound filled her ears and she peaked open an eye, smiling when she saw the structure was gone.

"Just how powerful are you?" Grover was staring at the now normal tree and she frowned thoughtfully.

"Truthfully I have absolutely no fucking idea," she smirked and led him back out of the forest, casting one last wistful look back at the place that had been her home for 6 years.

"How are we going to get to Camp? I mean there's no buses there, taxis don't come out here and we don't have any form of transport." Grover was panicking now and Percy scowled, slapping him sharply across the face.

"Listen here goat boy, that man over there on the big farm has a car, easy to hotwire, we'll just take that," Percy said, already stalking across the farm and over the fence, sliding smoothly across the hood of the car and pulling a bobby pin from her hair.

"But that's stealing," Grover protested, running after her and grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"The man that owns this abused his own wife till she was in a coma in hospital, that was four years ago Grover and she still hasn't woken up," Percy spat, shaking his hand off and jimmying open the door, shoving her duffel onto the back seat and hopping into the driver's seat. Grover blanched but slid into the passenger seat, securing his seat belt with shaky hands.

"Okay hippie we'll do it your way. WAIT! Do you even know how to drive?" Grover asked worried and Persephone smirked, revving the engine and tearing out of the farm onto the road, ignoring the small figure that ran after them for the first few metres. She smoothly shifted into third gear and the car sped up, racing down the abandoned country road.

"I'll take that as a yes," Grover said a bit more calmly, his fingers still in a white knuckle grip around his seatbelt.

"Yeppers my big bro taught me," she giggled, throwing the car into second gear and tearing around a corner.

"Gods it is still so weird to hear you say that," Grover groaned, dropping his head forward onto the dashboard and huffing as the next turn made him crash his head into the window.

"So where am I going exactly?" Persephone asked, swerving to avoid a calf that had trooped onto the road unknowingly.

"Long Island, Camp is located in a forest so no one will stumble upon it. Even if they do there's a compulsion charm on it that makes them instantly turn and walk in the opposite direction far, far away," he explained and she nodded, turning down the next corner with a sign that read 'Long Island'.

The drive wasn't that long, the rain having started heavily within minutes of entering Long Island with Percy's foot on the gas pedal the whole way, barely slowing when taking corners and her hands clenched firmly around the wheel. Her gaze forward as she slammed on the breaks, a dark shape passing by them as the rain. "What the fuck was that?" she screamed, revving the engine and continuing to drive.

"Percy go as fast as you can," Grover said tight lipped, his fingernails biting into his palms.

"What is that Grover?" she demanded.

"Monster," Grover shivered and glanced at Persephone.

A bellowing roar sounding behind them as she stiffened. "No Goat boy not monster, minotaur," she responded stiffly, her foot starting to cramp from being forcing the pedal against the floor.

"How do you know that?" he asked wearily, dreading the answer he was going to get.

"I've met him a few times," her eyes were fixed firmly on the road and she refused to look at him.

"How many times is a few?" he knew he would regret asking.

"Six," the car descended into silence and she swerved suddenly, narrowly missing a large shape that had hurtled at the car, she could hear the distinct mooing sound. "A cow!? Who throws a fucking cow?" she yelled bewildered. "Gods I knew he held a grudge but fucking seriously, take the wheel a moment Grover," she demanded, letting go and ignoring his startled bleat shoved half her body out of the window.

A silver charm bracelet was clasped around her wrist, jingling with the multitude of charms hanging from the delicate looking links that belied their true strength. A smirk wove its way on her face and she took a bow and arrow charm from the bracelet, the charm instantly morphing into a shimmering gold bow, music notes carved into the surface.

She brushed off the wet strands of hair that clung to her face, drawing back her bow string and fitting her fingers around the arrow that appeared on the string. "Why don't you throw a fucking horse next time you smelly twit at least then you'll have a chance of hitting us!" she screamed, letting loose the arrow and watching with satisfaction as it hit a nearby tree, the already rotting oak cracking in half and falling in front of him, the half bull, half man losing distance as he attempted to vault the trunk.

She held the bow against the bracelet as it turned back into a miniature charm. Still grinning manically she slid back into the seat and took back the wheel from a shaken Grover, slamming her foot against the pedal and swerving wildly in an attempt to throw off the Minotaur. "You're insane you crazy hippie! I mean seriously!" Grover screeched and Persephone smirked, her face suddenly contorting in fear as the hair on her arms began standing on end.

"Grab hold of your chair Grover and don't let go!" she shrieked, letting go of the wheel and clutching the seat with her arms, Grover doing the same just in time as the car seemed to explode, tossing itself through the air and slamming against the ground. She groaned as they finally stopped spinning, unlatching her arms from around the seat and blearily climbing out of the car, looking in shock at the giant hole that had appeared in the roof, the metal still smoking.

"Grover!" she called worriedly, searching for her best friend amongst the wreckage. He was slumped over in the passenger seat, blood trickling from the side of his mouth.

"Grover! NO! You've got to be okay goat boy. I need my brother," she sobbed, grabbing him around the waist and hauling him from the wreckage, brushing a strand of curly brown hair from his forehead. "If he dies because of this I swear on the Styx Zeus I will kill you, I will make you fade in agony," she hissed, thunder booming across the sky, and she meant it.

"Food," he mumbled, the voice was quiet but he was alive and she cheered happily before stilling as she heard the bellowing roar of the Minotaur closing in.

"Shit," she groaned, wrapping one of Grover's arms around her shoulders and half carrying half dragging him up the hill, looking back over her shoulder every now and then to see him getting closer. She concentrated on the sandy earth beneath its feet and commanded it to liquefy, turning the area around him into a mini quicksand pit. She smiled and continued stumbling, stilling as she heard the roar right behind her. That hesitance was all the bull man needed and he swiped at her.

She threw Grover to the side and clenched her teeth, ignoring the thin but deep slices along her stomach from his claws. "Fuck," she hissed, grabbing her celestial bronze daggers from her charm bracelet and parrying his clumsy strokes, unable to reach any vital areas with their current position.

She noticed Grover groaning loudly about food and saw that the Minotaur had realised he was there to, and much easier pray than the small girl who was leaving a stinging sensation across his body. She screamed as she realised he was heading for Grover and frowned, concentrating on a nearby boulder and jerking her head, the boulder sailing through the air and crashing into the minotaur's back.

"Bullseye," she hissed until she realised that the Minotaur was now charging at her. "Fuck my life," she whispered, preparing to jump to the side as soon as he got close enough. Except her plan didn't go quite as she wanted it to. He approached too quickly for her to move to the side so she went the only other direction available, up.

She flipped her body as she had been taught when she took gymnastics, tucking her body into a ball and landing perfectly on his shoulders, sliding down like she was about to go into a split but instead wrapping her legs around his neck, clinging on as he bucked back and forth, attempting to shake her off. "Take this bastard," she muttered, grabbing his horn and pulling backwards, the loud crack almost as satisfying as the bellow of rage that Minotaur let out when it realised its prey had broken its horn.

He turned stiffly and pawed the ground, snuffling as his meaty fists swung by his side, charging at her with terrific speed. She had no time to reach her weapons and instead fell into a forward roll, coming up on bended knee and thrusting the horn into the space between its first few ribs, directly in the heart. He let out a loud hiss, his body slowly dissolving into golden sand and being swept away by the rain.

"Take that bitch," she growled, feeling her knees shaking beneath her. The rush from battle was beginning to wear off and she could feel every injury. The cuts across her stomach were still dripping blood sluggishly, her top and pants stained red from the deep tears, she knew they would scar with or without nectar. Her head was still ringing from where she had hit it against the dashboard and she was slightly worried she may have a concussion.

"Grover," she gasped startled, hurrying to her friend's side and tucking her arm around his waist, hauling him to an upright position and stumbling towards the top of the hill. She took a moment to admire the beauty but the sudden wave of pain flooding through her body made her continue, it was dark and she couldn't distinguish anyone on the grounds, the sun having long since set. She rested against a huge white pine for a few moments, before tightening her hold on Grover and stumbling down the hill, heading towards a large white house. She had just reached the porch as she gasped for breathe, her chest tightened, her body wavering as she attempted to stay upright.

Mustering the last of her strength she stumbled onto the porch, collapsing to her knees and pounding weakly on the door, her body kneeling to the side as she lay out on the porch, Grover unconscious beside her.

"Percy?!" a shocked voice called from what seemed like far away and opening her eyes she could barely distinguish the shape of her now ex-teacher.

"Hey Chiron, sort of had a run in with a Minotaur," she murmured weakly, her eyes fluttering. Just before they closed she saw two people exit the house, both blonde, a boy and a girl. But the girl had steely grey eyes while the boys shone like the sky.

"It must be her Chiron!" the girl frowned, gazing down at Persephone with suspicious eyes.

"You don't know that Annabeth," the boy shook his head, staring the girl down.

"Shush Annabeth, Luke, help me get her inside." Chiron ordered, the two grabbing her while the boy lifted Grover into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**  
Persephone groaned blearily, her body thrumming with pain, cracking open her eyes just a bit she hissed at the bright light filtering through the room, the blonde girl from before hovering over her, pushing a spoonful of what looked like pudding but Percy knew to be nectar, the taste of honey cakes just out of the oven soothed her swollen throat.

"Finally you're awake, what's going to happen on the summer solstice?" the blonde demanded, Annabeth if Percy remembered correctly.

"What?" Percy was angered to discover her voice came out croaky.

"What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks?" her voice was high and Percy cringed, her nose scrunching up in annoyance.

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about," she growled, her eyes already beginning to slide shut as there was a knock on the door, Annabeth shoving another spoonful through her chapped lips.

She woke up a couple of times after that, each time to a new person in her room. There was a surfer looking guy with hands everywhere on his body, the tall blonde guy who she saw on the nights she fought the Minotaur and Mr Brunner who had appeared in his centaur form believing her asleep, Persephone pretended to be dead to the world so she wouldn't alarm him.

The next time Persephone woke she felt much better, the soft afternoon light filtering through the window. Her duffle bag sat at the end of her bed and she knew whoever had put it there would be dying to know what was inside, only Persephone or someone she allowed could access the bag.

She groaned, sitting up and shoving off the blankets, noticing that her shirt and pants had been cut away leaving her in her bra and underwear, obviously because of all the blood that had soaked into them. "Damn it, I loved that top," she muttered sadly, reaching for her bag and dragging it onto her lap.

She grabbed out a pair of faded grey denim minis shorts, enjoying the familiar feeling of the soft material gliding over her thighs. An indigo tank top was pulled over her head a loose sky blue shirt draped over the top, stopping at the ribs and hanging off one shoulder.

She grinned and pulled on her knee high cowboy boots, tugging her hair back into a manageable French plait, throwing her bag over her shoulder and jogging out of the room and down the stairs. She lifted her shirts quickly to inspect her stomach when she didn't feel any pain and raised an eyebrow at finding only near impossible to see scars.

"Guess they're better at healing than I thought," she shrugged, clutching the familiar weight of her necklace for comfort, straightening her back and pushing back her shoulder as she left the building, gazing about in awe at all the people milling around.

"Hippie?" a disbelieving voice whispered from behind her and she whirled around, shrieking with excitement when she saw Grover leaning against the railing.

"Grover?" she said just as quietly before throwing herself into the satyr's arms, burying her face in his shoulder.

"You weren't meant to be up for a few more days, you nearly died Sephie," Grover mumbled, clutching her closer and nosing her hair, smiling as she gripped him tighter.

"I thought you were dead," Persephone whispered, inhaling the scent of pine and berries.

"Yeah and I would have been if it hadn't been for you, speaking of which I have your spoil of war," Grover drew back and grabbed a large shoebox, passing it to Percy reverently.

"What is it?" Percy's voice faltered as she opened the box, a large bull's horn laid within, the end jagged from where she had broken it off, and the tip splattered with dry blood after she had driven it between his ribs. "Oh," she muttered, closing the lid and looking up at her friend through lidded eyes.

"Hippie I hate to spring this on you but Mr D and Chiron are waiting to see you," Grover nudged her gently in the shoulder and grabbed her hand, tugging her after him as he led her along the wrap around porch, Percy shoving the Minotaur horn into her bag as she walked.

When she turned the corner to the front of the main house she stilled, taking in the scene with wide eyes. Now that it was no longer dark outside she could see the teens running about. There were several rowing across a large lake, another lot were shooting arrows in a range, most of them had blonde hair that glinted in the sunlight. There was a group playing volleyball in a sand pit with a bunch of satyrs and another clashing swords as they went through drills.

"I think I'm in Elysium," Persephone muttered, scowling as Grover chuckled and towed her across the balcony to a large table that sat two people, Annabeth, the rude blonde from earlier leant against the railing, glaring as Percy came closer.

"That's Chiron, Mr D and Annabeth, she's been her longer than just about everyone," Grover pointed to the blonde who sneered at Percy, the dark haired demigod hissing between her lips, what had she ever done to the blonde.

"Ah Persephone, lovely to see you awake," Mr Brunner cheered, pulling out a seat and inviting her to sit down, offering the same to Grover before turning to the blonde.

"Annabeth dear please get a bed set up for Percy, we'll be putting her in cabin eleven for now," Chiron called and Annabeth nodded, stopping in front of Percy for a few moments, long enough to level a death glare at the seated demigod before running off, her blonde hair flying behind her.

She was everything Percy thought a typical Californian girl would be, tanned, blonde and bitchy but the eyes threw it off, they were silvery grey and full of intense concentration.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded, spinning in her seat to face the only person at the table she didn't know, raising an eyebrow as he did, pursing her lips.

"Names are powerful things," the man said, shuffling the cards as if it was second nature.

"Yes and you know mine so I believe it is only fair that I know yours," Percy smirked at his stunned look and took the cards he offered, nodding at his question of whether or not she played pinochle.

"I believe you should know me, I am one of the twelve Olympians," the man said, looking over his cards at Percy.

"So you're Dionysus, the god of wine?" Percy asked, canting her head and laying down a card, watching with satisfaction as Chiron warily picked it up and cursed in ancient Greek, scowling down at his cards.

"Yes unfortunately the wine part isn't so true yet I have been as you would say forbidden," Dionysus frowned angrily, his fingers clenching around the cards.

"Mr D here took an interest in a wood nymph a while ago that had been declared off limits so Zeus placed him here to punish him," Chiron explained, laying out several cards and drawing from the pile.

"Yes father does love to punish me, first time around it was ten years, absolutely ghastly that was. The second time around… well she was really very beautiful I just couldn't help myself. Sentenced to a hundred years here. Father says I should be working with children instead of tearing them down." Mr D snorted and Percy looked at him curiously.

"What was his exact wording of your punishment?" she asked, pursing her lips in thought, eyes narrowed at her cards.

"I am not to conjure, buy or otherwise enchant myself any alcoholic beverage," he looked so sad in that instant, regarding his diet soda can with something akin to hatred.

"I believe I can help," Percy smiled at the wine god, putting him off as he was used to the brats staring at him with either fear or resentment.

"How can you do that?" he asked, laying his cards down and watching as she did the same, reaching for her duffle and pulling it up onto the table.

"Can I have a glass and a mixer," she requested, grinning as they appeared on the table within an instant of her asking. Pulling out several of her more pricey bottles of alcohol from her self-dubbed 'bitch slap in the morning' bag she grinned at Chiron's shocked look and Grover's efforts to stop from face palming while Dionysus regarded her with something close to kindness.

"See your punishment only says you can't make the alcohol it says nothing about someone else making it and giving it to you. Besides your punishment is way out of whack, imagine separating Poseidon from the sea or taking away Aphrodite's love. They're cutting you off from your base element." She shrugged and grabbed only a few of the bottles, placing the rest back very carefully.

She quickly threw a perfect blend of alcohol into the mixer and shook it, waiting for it to come together into a light amber colour before pouring some into the glass and handing it to him, "Here, it's my own creation, bourbon, tequila and scotch with a splash of cider. I call it the hurricane" she explained, watching as he took a sip and his eyes lit up, hurriedly downing the rest.

"I love it," he bounced excitedly in his seat and waited for her to pour him some more, sipping happily on the beverage. "You know I think you may be my favourite demigod ever Persephone," Mr D sighed, licking his lips as he finished the glass.

"I can make you something every day, I hope you don't mind me experimenting though, it was my chemistry class in one of my old schools, we may have turned someone blind once then there was that woman who had the heart attack but she was old, like 45 or something…" her voice trailed off before she shook herself and looked about the table. Mr D was wearing the most gleeful expression she had ever seen while Grover had his head buried in his palms and Chiron was staring at her open mouthed.

"You're taking this whole ancient Greek history is real surprisingly well," Chiron noted with a little bit of suspicion.

"That's because I've known I was a demigod since I was born. My Mum was the mortal one and my Dad didn't really stick around long enough to find out I left when I was six, I haven't really looked back since. Plus my big bro and Grandma decided I should know about everything." Percy shrugged at their shocked looks and picked up her hand again, quickly exchanging her cards.

"I win," Mr D announced proudly, laying down his cards and grinning triumphantly.

"Not quite yet old friend," Chiron said sympathetically, placing his own on the table and grinning. "I believe I have won yet again."

"Damn," Mr D muttered, frowning down at the cards.

"Actually gentleman, I think I have won this," Percy smirked, throwing her cards on the table and grinning at their shocked looks, crossing her arms and tossing back her hair.

"How? No one's ever beat Chiron" Mr D asked gap mouthed, turning to look at her with surprise.

"Correction Diony old boy, no one _had_ ever beat Chiron," Percy pushed back her black curls and smiled cheekily.

"I believe I shall go have a nap before the sing-a-long," Mr D said faintly, turning before stopping to bear down on Grover. "Though I do suppose you and I shall have a chat first about your less than stellar performance. Cabin eleven Persephone and mind your manners," the god gave her something resembling a smile and ambled into the house, Grover following morosely after him.

"Grover won't get in to much trouble will he?" Percy asked desperately, turning to Chiron who frowned.

"No I suppose not, Mr D isn't really angry just very resentful about staying here, I believe you are the first demigod he has ever smiled at that wasn't one of his," Chiron looked mildly surprised then gave a faint smile of amusement, rising slowly from his wheelchair, his white body following soon after, he looked upset at seeing no shocked reaction from Persephone who looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Now on with the tour," Chiron chirped happily seeming to rid himself of all momentary sadness but Persephone supposed if you had lived as long as he had then it would be a mighty torturous life to dwell on every moment of defeat or sadness.

Persephone sighed but shouldered her bag, trudging after Chiron but moments later looking around with bright eyes as she was shown around the camp. The only downside was the way people were staring at her, most pointing and whispering as she walked by as if they expected her to do a backflip or something. Stretching her back quickly she winced as she felt the stiffness, maybe she could give them what they wanted.

"Hey Chiron if I meet you at the cabins can you keep an eye on my bag?" she asked, offering the duffel up to the teacher and grinning as he took it with a worried look.

"What are you doing Persephone?" he questioned, staring down at her with eyes thousands of years old.

"Showing off," she smirked, cracking her knuckles and leant back as she had been shown how to in gymnastics, suddenly throwing herself into a flip, using the momentum to continue flipping, backwards, forwards and sideways, spinning her body easily through the air and adding more rotations, enjoying the whistling of the air past her body. She landed easily in the middle of the cabins, brushing imaginary dust off her shoulder at the open mouth looks she got.

"Simple," she chirped as Chiron trotted up, scanning her for any injuries as she took her bag back before turning to look at the cabins.

"I am afraid of what you will do in capture the flag," Chiron muttered as if hoping she wouldn't hear it but she instantly snapped her head to meet his eyes.

"Capture the flag?" an excited glint entered her eyes and she jumped happily.

"Yes, it is where the two opposing teams fight to capture the others flag using both powers and weapons," Chiron explained and Percy nodded. "Do you have you own weapon?" Chiron asked as they walked, gazing down at the small brunette beside him.

"I have several," Persephone informed him, smiling as she saw his shocked look.

"Really?" he gasped and she nodded.

"My sword, bow and arrow, daggers, throwing knives, throwing axes, spear and my fighting staff," she pointed to her necklace first then showed him her charm bracelet, pointing to each in turn.

"Where did you get them?" Chiron asked curiously, looking at the remarkable craftsmanship on the bracelet.

"Grandma and Big bro" she said simply. She stared at the fire pit in the centre of the cabin circle with interest, jogging quickly over and ignoring Chiron's protests.

"Hello there," she greeted politely, sitting down beside the little girl.

"Hi," the girl said simply, turning back to poking at the fire.

"So which goddess are you?" Persephone asked, ignoring the shocked look she got in return. "What? I know a god and they have this weird glow around them, you have one therefore you are a god," Persephone explained and the girl nodded, smiling gently.

"My name's Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home," the girl introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Do you mind if I call you Auntie Tia?" Percy asked on a whim.

"Not at all child. I do believe that you are my grandmothers chosen. Be honoured young one for you are the first in history to be awarded this privilege. Besides I think I shall like being an aunt," Hestia mused, ceasing her prodding of the fire for a moment.

"Thanks Auntie Tia," Percy cheered, hugging the smaller girl quickly and running back over to Chiron.

"Strange I don't think I've met her before," Chiron looked puzzled and Percy hid a smile behind her hand.

"Yeah I saw her once in New York," Percy lied quickly, pasting an innocent smile on her face.

She ignored Chiron's suspicious look and took in the cabins around her, looking first to the largest two near the curve of the u shape. "Zeus and Hera?" she guessed, smiling at Chiron's nod. "Poor lady, must be horrible to be cheated on all the time, I wonder if he even meant his marriage vows?" she pondered, missing Chiron's startled look.

She spun on her heel, cataloguing each of the cabins. Number one and two were the king and queen of the gods, standing at the very centre of the horseshoe. Number three was low, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls were smooth gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor, a beautiful mixture of colored seaweed could be seen hanging in the windows. "Poseidon," she muttered.

Cabin four was like a regular summer cabin if it wasn't for the flora everywhere. The roof was made of real grass thatching and flowers were practically covering the porch. The little wall you could see was a light brown like fertile earth and there was a small vegetable garden out front being tended to by several campers. "Demeter I'm guessing, that's a whole lot of plants."

She liked the look of cabin five right away, large and bursting with shouting campers the walls were a deep blood red and rock music blasted from inside. A stuffed boars head was over the doorway and people were wrestling and arguing. "Ares, too bad I'm not going to be there," she pouted, meeting eyes with the loudest camper, a girl of maybe thirteen with dark brown hair and tanned skin, Percy smirked and pulled a face.

Persephone grinned at the now stunned girl and saluted her, the girl's lips tipping up in a quick smile as she bowed her head before going back to her cabin mates and engaging in an arm wrestling match.

Cabin six appeared cold to her, sharp grey walls with simple white curtains, a singular owl carving above the door. "Athena… it looks kind of cold," she noted, finding no warm colours or homely touches on the cabin.

The next cabin made her jaw drop, it was pure gold that glowed whenever the sun hit it. Everything looked like it have been carved from a block of gold, the porch, the roof and the walls. But despite the colour it still managed to look inviting, seeming to beckon. "Judging by the style I'm going to guess that's big… Apollo's," Percy cursed herself for her slip but luckily it looked like Chiron has missed it.

Cabin eight was the complete opposite to the cabin before it. The entire structure was made of shining silver stone, seeming to glow like the moon. Silver curtains hung in the windows and a carving of the moon decorated the door. Despite the obvious beauty of the cabin it seemed like it had never been used, not a single scratch or personal item decorating the space.

"Let me guess, Artemis?" she questioned, turning to Chiron who nodded slowly. "Figures, the one goddess who doesn't have children gets a cabin while the ones who do have kids and need it don't have one," she growled angrily, glaring at the cabin as if willing it into flames.

The next cabin was one of the strangest buildings Persephone had ever seen, like an entire factory compressed into a summer cabin. The entire roof was covered in chimneys that billowed smoke at random periods. The entrance was framed with gears and the door looked like a bank vault. Persephone could see flames from a fire flickering through the window and a steady clanging sounded from within. "Our resident weapons forge, Hephaestus' cabin" Chiron noted from over her shoulder.

Percy's eyes drifted to one of the more vibrant cabins, royal blue walls with a checkerboard floor on the patio, misty blue and green curtains hung in the window. A dove in flight was carved into the front door and a gaggle of people sat on the steps out front of the cabin, a blonde haired girl in the centre loudly debating the uses of eyeliner against eye shadow. "Aphrodite then. I like the cabin, looks pretty cool," Percy noted, catching the blonde's eye and smiling sweetly, gaining a beaming grin in return.

Cabin eleven was exactly what Percy pictured a typical summer cabin looked like with dark wooden walls, a large porch with overhang, paint peeling from the door and a caduceus at the top of the frame. People spilled out of the cabin, many of the campers coming out and going in had blonde or brown hair, blue eyes and impish features. "Hermes, I'm gonna guess that's where they stash all the demigods who don't fit in anywhere else," Percy spat, clenching her hands into tight fists, nails cutting into her palms.

The last cabin in the horseshoe was about the size of the Aphrodite cabin but was made completely out of pine coloured wood, a light cream, vines covered the walls and trailed across the roof. Carvings of grapes resting in goblets patterned the pillars and a large vine was carved into the door. The cabin smelt strongly of grapes and freshly made wine, a sweet and intoxicating scent.

"Right. Look Annabeth is over there, I'll hand you over to her," Chiron said quickly, waving the blonde over.

Percy scowled right back as the blonde stomped over, placing a book that featured tall buildings and support beams down as she glared at Percy, her features rearranged in a hostile expression.

"Annabeth please take Persephone from here, I have a master's archery class at noon and I must get everything ready. Persephone stick with Annabeth and you should stay out of trouble," Chiron quickly trotted off and Percy groaned.

"That's what I was afraid of," she sighed, pouting. She shouldered her duffel bag and kicked open the cabin door, ignoring the several bodies it hit on her way in, she looked around with speculative eyes, noticing the similarities between some of the people within the cabin, those where the ones eyeing her pockets and duffle.

"Persephone Jackson meet cabin eleven," Annabeth announced, following the brunette through the door.

"Oi its Percy or Seph I hate my name," Persephone spat, shaking a finger in the startled blondes face and turning to face a cabin full of grinning people attempting to hide their smiles behind their hands so as not to incur the blondes wrath.

"Regular or undetermined?" a voice called from the back of the cabin and Persephone smiled sadly.

"Undetermined," she stated boldly, ignoring Annabeth's questioning look. Groans broke out through the cabin and a guy who looked about 15 stepped forward, shushing them quickly.

"Now, now campers. That's what Hermes is here for, so welcome to Cabin eleven Percy. You can have the spot on the floor, right over there," Luke pointed to one of the only spare spots on the floor and Persephone shrugged smiling brightly at the blonde boy who matched her grin, the smile taking away the sullen look the scar caused.

"This is Luke, he's your counsellor for now," Annabeth's voice came out kind of breathless and Percy resisted the urge to roll her eyes, surveying the dusty floor of the cabin and shaking her head.

"I'm good in the rafters," she tucked her duffle closer to her body and leapt upwards, catching the wooden beam with her hands and flinging her body up on top of it.

"They weren't kidding when they said you were strange," Luke mused, staring up at her. "So now what? You can't sleep on a beam that small, you'll fall off and kill yourself in the middle of the night," he pointed out as the campers craned their necks to watch.

"Don't talk for a second," Percy commanded, pressing her hand against the wood and visualising it spreading out, the wood flattening and curving to form a shape vaguely resembling a boat without the ends. She grinned and pulled a swag from her duffel, spreading it out and placing the duffel at the top to act as a pillow.

She poked her head back over the make shift bed and smirking at the stunned faces staring back, grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels and a shot glass, pouring the amber liquid into her glass and downing it quickly. "I'm such a lush," she muttered, staring at the glass in her hand resentfully before shrugging it off and placing the bottle back in her bag, swinging over the edge of the beam and dropping lightly to the floor.

"Easy," she shrugged, dusting off her hands and cocking a head at the eager looks she got, many looking as if they were judging the distance between her bed and the ground as well as the risks it would take to get to her bag.

"Don't even think about. Any of you touch my stuff and I'll be collecting your fingers as payment," she threatened and most of the impish blondes within the cabin nodded, two near identical looking boys near the front doing so more than the others.

"Do you two have a sister or maybe a cousin that goes by Chelsea?" she asked, addressing the two and lighting up at their nods.

"Yeah cousin on our Mum's side but we haven't seen her since we came here," the taller one said.

"I know her, went to St Trinian's with her a few years ago. She could steal the clothes from your back, actually did that at one point, gods that man was embarrassed when he realised he was walking down the street in only his underwear," Percy smirked at the fond memory, grinning as she remembered the man's face.

"I always knew she would make a good thief, nice to know she's on the right track," the other said, bumping his fist against the boy who was obviously his brother.

"Now about this 'your counsellor for now' what the hell does that mean?" Percy turned to face Annabeth who looked startled at being suddenly in the spotlight.

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travellers."

"And how long does one normally stay undetermined?" Percy asked suspiciously, already dreading the answer.

"Until their godly parent needs something done and claims them," one of the campers chimed in bitterly, obviously still waiting for their parent to acknowledge them,

"Of course because they're just so damn busy I mean it's not like they have an eternity," Percy's voice rose as she threw her arms out, tipping back her head and gesturing wildly, many of the half-bloods looking at her with awe clearly distinguishable in their eyes.

"Come on I'll show you the volleyball courts," Annabeth grabbed a hold of her arm and tugged, pulling her out of the cabin door. Unwilling to hurt the blonde Percy grimaced but allowed herself to be dragged out, resisting the urge to plant her fist in the blondes face.

"Jackson you can't say stuff like that," Annabeth scowled, rounding on her as soon as they were a few feet away from the cabin.

"And why not, somebody needs to tell them how it is," Percy spat, shaking off the blondes arm and tossing back her curls, glaring heatedly at Annabeth.

"I cannot believe I thought you were the one," Annabeth muttered and Percy's glare lessened.

"What do you mean? All I did was kill a Minotaur?" Percy asked confused, unable to understand why that was such a big deal to all the campers.

"Don't talk like that! Do you know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?" Annabeth cried, throwing her hands up angrily

"I have been fighting monsters on my own since I was born. That monster has tried to kill me many times and every time it nearly succeeded. When there is a chance you can die, when people have died, there is nothing good about fighting," Percy hissed, her body shaking with supressed rage.

Annabeth cowered back but stopped herself quickly, matching up against Percy.

"It doesn't matter you still can't talk about the gods like that," she growled and Percy shrugged, turning as Luke bounded out of the cabin.

"Hello ladies, everything okay?" he raised an eyebrow and Annabeth nodded hurriedly while Percy crossed her arms and scowled.

"Well, a newbie!" a loud voice called from behind the group and they spun quickly, coming face to face with a tall, rough looking girl.

"Clarisse. Why don't you go polish your spear or something," Annabeth sighed and Percy smiled, clapping her hands.

"Nice to know you're a bitch to everyone and not just me," she sneered and Clarisse smirked.

"Princess it's going to need polishing after I run you through on Friday night," Clarisse snorted and Percy held her fist out, the brunette bumping it as the two chuckled, Luke watching on with thinly veiled amusement.

"You don't stand a chance," Annabeth growled, her knuckles turning white with the force in which she clenched her fists.

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse hissed, squaring up against the shorter blonde then turning her head to face Percy. "Who's the chick?" she asked in a contemplating voice.

"Persephone Jackson, meet Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares," Annabeth sounded as if she was suffering simply from saying the brunette's name.

"I told you blondie that it's Percy or Seph, honestly," Percy sighed angrily.

"You know you're okay Seph," Clarisse nodded, swinging an arm around Percy's neck and grinning down at her. "Go away Princess," Clarisse sneered, waving a hand towards Annabeth dismissively.

"Erre es korakas," Annabeth screeched, stomping her feet like a toddler having a tantrum and storming off, her blonde hair swinging.

"Really? Go to the crows? That's the best she can come up with?" Percy muttered, screwing up her nose in distaste. "Hey do you reckon you teach me how to call someone a slut in ancient Greek?" Persephone cheered, staring up at the daughter of Ares who grinned in amusement.

"You and I are going to get along just fine," Clarisse chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Luke who was gaping at the two. "You got a problem Castellan?" she growled and he raised his hands quickly in the universal sign for surrender.

"So what's all this hype about capture the flag?" Percy asked, running her bracelet across the palm of her hand and flicking each charm with her fingers.

"It's like a big competition involving all the cabins, you trade duties and schedule placements to get people on your team and the cabin that gets the flag across the boundary wins." Clarisse explained, watching as she intertwined the bracelet through her fingers.

"So are we allowed powers or only weapons?" the raven haired girl smirked, imagining the chaos she could cause with her powers.

"We're allowed everything, powers, weapons, even magical items though we usually get them from our parents," the brunette examined her curiously, as if sizing her up in her head. "Do you have a weapon or do we need to get you one?"

"Nah I got… well several," Percy admitted, ducking her head.

"Yeah, what are they?" Luke asked, joining the conversation for the first time.

"I have my sword, Terra, on my necklace. And on my bracelet I have my throwing knives, throwing axes, dagger, spear, staff and bow," she explained, pointing to each of the charms in turn.

"Okay, and can you use them?" Clarisse demanded, regarding her in a new light.

"Of course I can. Tell you what, me and you in the arena tomorrow, let's see what you can do," Percy egged on, receiving a fierce nod of acceptance from Clarisse. "Everyone keeps talking about powers. So do you guys have any?" Persephone saw the two exchange looks.

"In a way I do. My dad's Hermes, you know God of messages, travellers, thieves, all that jazz so I'm really good at lying and at stealing," Luke produced a handful of coins that had Clarisse fuming.

"You stole my drachmas again!" she screeched, attempting to maul him with her bare hands but Percy held her back, digging her heels into the dirt.

"What about you Clarisse?" Percy asked when the brunette had finally calmed down, holding her drachmas close like a baby while Luke cowered behind a nearby tree, hesitantly stepping back towards the two girls.

"Ares kids don't really have visible powers. We have this… berserker thing in battle where we just can't stop until the enemy is demolished. And we know every weapon in the world and what it can do. Some of us can inspire a powerful hatred or anger in people but that's about it." Clarisse shrugged and Percy's face fell, she wanted just one person who was as strange as her.

"Do you have any powers?" Percy fidgeted uncomfortably as Clarisse asked.

"I know she does, she changed on of the rafters in our cabin into a bed by shaping the wood," he butted in and the two turned to stare at her.

"Do you have somewhere we can go that has water?" Percy said quickly, wanting to get this over with.

"Um yeah the beach," Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her along after him, Clarisse following after rolling her eyes but Percy could see the excitement glimmering deep inside.

The beach was deserted and Percy took off her shoes quickly, sending out a pulse of energy that came back with only the three of them around. "Now what I am about to show you does not leave this beach," she warned, tying her hair back and taking in a deep breath.

"Agreed," the two chorused, sitting back on the sand and watching her avidly.

She grinned and twisted her feet, drawing her hands up to chest height then pushing them out suddenly, a chunk of earth from behind them bursting from the ground and flying towards her, breaking up till it was a trail of dust that she could twirl with her fingers. Vines sprouted from the sand and curled up her legs, small flowers blossoming and opening to reveal dark violet flowers.

With a flick of her wrist the vines crawled back into the sand, the earth forming back together and slotting into the ground again. The two demigods in front of her gaped, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Give me a moment and I'll show you the other one," she said, breathing slightly heavily through her nose and out through her mouth.

"Other one!" Clarisse burst out, her mouth dropping open even wider.

"Yep," Persephone sighed, straightening up and shuffling backwards till she was submerged in water up to her ankles, the calming push and pull of the water helping to regain her energy. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, imagining the water twining around her, the strands curling up from the water and dancing along her body, forming an assortment of shapes above her head, she opened her eyes slowly and watched the awed looks with enjoyment, she had never been able to show other people her powers before.

Letting the water flow down her body she willed it so she wouldn't get wet, the stream splashing harmlessly back into the lake. A feral grin took over her face and she slowly willed the water behind her to rise, the shadow falling over her made her look up, directly into the face of a huge wave that bordered on a tsunami. Taking a deep breathe she slowly lowered the water back into the lake, closing her eyes to concentrate.

"So what do you think?" she asked shyly, toeing the ground as she pulled her boots back on quickly.

"I'm thinking I want you on my team for capture the flag," Clarisse mused, tapping her chin in thought.

"That's not fair she's a part of my cabin," Luke accused.

"But I'm not am I. I don't belong there Luke, like a lot of the kids in that cabin. Besides old Diony seems to like me so I'll just ask him," Percy shrugged, sitting down between the two who looked like they wanted to rip each other's throat out.

"Wait, Mr D likes you?" Luke asked in shock.

"Surprisingly yes."

"How did you manage that?" Clarisse demanded, turning so she was looking the shorter girl in the eye.

"I promised to keep him supplied with alcohol," Percy grinned at their stunned looks, standing and brushing the sand from her shorts.

"What about Zeus' punishment?' Luke asked as Percy hauled Clarisse to her feet.

"I found a loophole," Percy smirked and templed her fingers like she had seen Mr Burns do once in a Simpsons' episode.

"You're trying to get yourself killed," Luke muttered, following the two girls back towards the cabins.

"Probably," Percy cheered, grinning at her two new found friends.

"You're something else kid," Clarisse shook her head as Percy smirked evilly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"And don't you forget it."


	4. Chapter 4

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**  
Word of Percy's friendship with the feared daughter of Ares spread quickly, people watching them intently as they walked through the camp.

Clarisse showed the raven haired girl a few of the places Chiron had missed such as the metal shop, where muscled kids were forging bands of iron hot metal into swords. The arts and crafts room, where a group of satyrs were sandblasting a giant marble statue of a goat man that Percy recognised as Pan, the lord of the wild. And a giant climbing wall that was split into two walls and shook wildly, banging together every now and then, dropped boulders and sprayed lava from the pit at the bottom.

"That. Is. So. Fucking. Awesome," Percy breathed, staring at the wall with wide eyes, Clarisse and Luke exchanging looks behind her back.

"You can go on it later Seph," Clarisse said, grabbing her by the hand and dragging the pouting demigod away.

"So you say Risse," Percy shrugged, crossing her arms sadly.

"Look dinner's in a little while, what do you want to do until then?" Luke asked, hooking his arm through hers once he caught up.

"Umm I kind of want to talk to my grandma, it's been a while since I've seen her," Percy mumbled, looking down at her feet as the other two stopped abruptly.

"You've actually seen a goddess more than once and not on accident?" Clarisse sounded surprised and Percy nodded.

"My grandma didn't give two shits about the ancient laws, the only reason she didn't raise me was because she still had to do her duties. But she's always around," she shrugged.

"Can we… I mean… do you mind if we meet her?" Luke asked hesitantly and Percy nodded happily.

"Course you guys can meet her but I must warn you, she's not what you'll expect." They both exchanged looks but followed her as she hurried into the woods, checking over her shoulder for anyone following them before leading them to a small clearing, kicking off her boots and curling up against a tree, her eyes shut as she let her energy flow through the earth.

Luke and Clarisse watched in silent awe as vines slowly wound their way up from the ground, twining themselves around her arms like an earthen blanket. Flowers nestled into her hair, lacing together to create a diadem that sat perched across her forehead full of coral pink roses and vibrant carnations.

"She's coming," Percy breathed, sitting up and patting the vines absentmindedly as they sunk back into the ground, the crown remaining atop her head.

A soft glow filled the small clearing and a breeze floated through smelling of berries and spring. The light cleared and the two older demigods opened their eyes cautiously just in time to see Percy race across the clearing and throw herself into the arms of a tall, soft looking woman. It took a second for their eyes to adjust to the sight but when they did they could do little more than gap.

The woman who had appeared was beautiful, tall and willowy like a model with elegant limbs. Her hair was a dark obsidian colour that fell pin straight to her knees, held back from her face by a butterfly crown that seemed to be alive. Ageless eyes were set into a tanned face, the colour changing from blue to red to purple, never staying on one for more than a few seconds. Her dress was a simple Greek chiffon, with a single shoulder strap and a belt around the waist styled to look like trees joined by their leaves. The dress shimmered as she moved, starting as a light green at the top and gradually fading to a deep emerald.

"I see my granddaughter has made some friends," she spoke softly, like a calming summers' breeze but the two could feel the power thrumming beneath her fragile exterior.

"Grandma this is Clarisse, daughter of Ares and Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. Guys this is my grandma, Gaia, primordial goddess of the earth," she bit her lip as she cast nervous glances between the two parties, the awed demigods quickly sinking into deep bows.

"None of that now, I dislike the whole bowing thing," Gaia laughed, the sound chiming as she shook back her long hair.

"So your grandma's Gaia," Clarisse addressed Percy awkwardly, the raven haired girl nodding slowly.

"So how long have you known about the demigod world?" Luke asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Since I was born, Mum wanted to raised me but she… died and I ran away."

"How old were you?' Clarisse questioned quietly, obviously sensing this was a sore topic for the younger girl.

"I was six," she mumbled, looking towards Gaia who gave her a soft smile, canting her hair through her granddaughter's hair which was so much like hers. Inky black strands dropping to just above her hips, instead of the pin straight hair of the goddess she had thick curls that wound together and draped enticingly over soft shoulders and a supple frame.

"How did you survive?" "You were six!" were the replies she got and she nodded, biting her lip.

"I lived in the forest, my powers helped me and I built a home in the trees, big bro helped me get into school and I just sort of trained the rest of the time," she shrugged, playing with the chain of her necklace.

"Well Percy dear I must be going, it was nice to meet you, Clarisse, Luke, look after my granddaughter," Gaia stared them both down and they nodded quickly, the goddess bundling Percy up in her arms and kissing her gently on the forehead before flashing out of the clearing.

"Are you guys okay with this?" Percy asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer she was going to get.

"Yeah. You're still a pretty cool chick," Clarisse said, swinging an arm around the smaller girls shoulder and leading her back towards camp.

"So… dinner time?" Luke jogged to catch up with them, looking at the two hopefully.

"Yep, I'm starving," Percy muttered, swinging her curls over her shoulder and smiling brightly.

"You're gonna have to sit with the Hermes cabin,' Clarisse groaned, her eyes showing her annoyance.

"Come on Percy everyone meets at the cabin before dinner," Luke grabbed her around the waist, ignoring her squealing and tossing her over his shoulder, smiling at the small fists beating against his back.

"You son of a bitch, let me down!" she screeched, Clarisse following the two at a more sedate pace as they walked through the camp, campers turning to watch as Luke carried the huffing new camper toward his cabin.

"I'll scream," Percy threatened, pinching the skin between his neck and shoulder.

"Try it won't make much difference," Luke shrugged, an impressive feat with the small demigod on his shoulder.

"Bitch just let me down," Percy whined, slumping and taking great delight as Luke missed a step, his hold on her wavering.

"Not until we get to the cabin," Luke admonished, Clarisse laughing silently behind the two as the small raven haired beauty pouted, crossing her arms as best she could from her spot atop the blonde's shoulder.

Hermes cabin seemed to find the situation even funnier than the daughter of Ares did, bursting into hysterical laughter the second the two entered the cabin, Luke setting Persephone down gently and smirking at her pout. "Aw poor little Seph, do you want me to hug it better?" he taunted and she grinned, holding out her arms for a hug. He shrugged but hugged her tightly, missing the movement of her arm as she moved like lightning, her dagger in her hand in seconds and pointed at his crotch.

"You try that again without my permission and you're going to be missing something very important," she hissed, glancing down and drawing his attention to the deadly weapon inches away from his appendage.

"You win," he squeaked, shuffling backwards as his hands moved to cover his dick, paling as she waved the dagger in the air threateningly before attaching it back to her bracelet. A horn blew in the distance, the cabin members quickly stopping their laughter and shuffling into one long line. "Dinnertime," Luke said with satisfaction, watching curiously as Percy clambered into what they had dubbed 'her nest' and emerged with a bag of what looked like bottles slung across her back. Persephone moved up beside Luke and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Carry me," she whined, lifting her arms and pouting prettily.

"Hop on," Luke sighed, crouching down and hooking his arms around her legs once she was on his back.

"Giddy up horsey," she cheered, ignoring the snickering from behind her and digging her heels into the blonde cabin leaders sides.

"I'm not a horse," Luke protested, refusing to move.

"Then run bitch run!" she yelled, bouncing excitedly and cheering loudly as Luke broke into a light jog, leading the rest of the cabin to the dining pavilion. Unknown to her a pair of silvery grey eyes watched jealously, the blonde clenching her fists and teeth as she saw one of her oldest friends hanging out with that girl.

People began filtering into the mess hall, satyrs joined from the meadow, campers trooped in after their cabin leaders and a series of girls emerged from the side of trees, skipping happily towards the already large gathering. The instant they entered the pavilion they could feel a calming presence, much like the days when the sun beat down on their trees and the leaves soaked in the warmth and peace. Their eyes were drawn to a young girl standing with the Hermes cabin, the shear amount of power pouring out of her drew them in, her power reminding them of wild flowers, towering forests, vast and powerful seas. "Who is she?" one of the younger nymphs whispered, her voice awed.

"Someone powerful dear heart," an older one whispered, petting the girls hair gently and leading her to their assigned seats amongst the trees.

Percy surveyed the pavilion from her place beside Luke, staring about with amazement. Torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. Luke smiled and took a seat on the edge of the bench, watching as the dark haired girl took it all in, seeming to remember something suddenly as she skipped towards table twelve where Mr D and the satyrs sat.

Mr D actually smiled at her as she came closer, a great many campers choking on their drinks as they saw the director legendary for hating kids smile at one that wasn't his own.

"So how do you feel about another creation of mine?" Persephone asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder and depositing it on the bench, grabbing out several bottles and putting some back.

"What's it called?" Mr D bounced in his seat excitedly, eyes glued to her hands as she quickly mixed and poured the drink, the colour a light purple with splashes of blue.

"Jellyfish," Persephone shrugged, placing the bottles back in the bag and handing the rest of the drink to the childlike god who was drinking it reverently, eyes closed with bliss as he drank more and more.

"So I'll make you a drink every night and if you're lucky every morning however I will need money to keep buying the alcohol," Percy said matter of factly.

"Fine I'll give you money every time you need to stock up," Mr D agreed, waving her back to her table. Percy grinned happily and skipped back to the Hermes cabin, observing the packed table with concern before smirking and sitting down on Luke's lap, ignoring the stares as she used his chest as a leaning post.

"Quite comfortable there Seph?" Luke drawled, grabbing a plate of food from a passing nymph and placing it in front of her.

"Yep, you're like the perfect chair," Persephone grinned, grabbing a strawberry and biting into it, groaning slightly at the succulent taste, unaware of the erotic picture she presented with her head tilted back, chest thrust forward invitingly and rosy lips stained red with the juices.

"You might wanna stop that little flower," Luke whispered, squeezing her wrist quickly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Percy asked, turning her torso so she was facing Luke.

"Because nearly every male at the table is staring at either you or your chest," he growled angrily, his protective instincts rising as he thought of how young the girl on his lap was.

"My chest?" she questioned confused, peering down at it with a scrutinising gaze.

"You're a little bigger than most girls your age," Luke muttered uncomfortably, running a hand through tousled blonde hair.

"Oh," Persephone bit her lip, scratching her nose awkwardly and staring down at her empty cup.

"Just speak to it, whatever you want. Non-alcoholic of course," Luke nudged her and she nodded, tapping her leg in thought.

"Blue cherry coke," she said clearly, the glass filling with liquid a violent shade of cobalt. Shuffling through her bag she pulled out her bottle of tequila, adding a dash to the coke and stowing it back in her bag. Luke watched the process with evident amusement.

"You do know the whole point of us not being able to summon alcohol is that we don't consume it right?" Luke stifled a smile as Persephone sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Who are you? My father," she raised an eyebrow and took a pointed sip of her coke.

"Here you go little flower," Luke passed her a plate of smoked brisket and she placed some on her plate, noticing everyone heading to the fire with their plates in hand so she followed.

"What's happening?" Percy whispered, nudging one of the twin looking boys she had seen in the cabin earlier.

"Burnt offerings for the gods, they like the smell," he murmured back, moving forward with the crowd.

"I normally sacrifice battle souvenirs," she shrugged, moving towards the fire and placing in the best part of her brisket, sacrificing to several gods at once.

'_Hey bro, I miss you, come visit soon. Hera I know you don't get a lot of offerings so here, and if you have any problems with thunderhead feel free to come talk to me. Hi Auntie Tia I'm sorry that you've been neglected, you were very kind to give up your seat on the council. Hermes, thanks for letting me stay in your cabin, you're a pretty cool guy. Hades… I'm sorry for all that's happened to you, you deserve better' _She had closed her eyes as she sacrificed and she moved quickly back to the table, sitting down on Luke's lap and missing the variety of colours the fire turned as the brisket was consumed.

**ON MOUNT OLYMPUS  
**The gods were each in their own domains, some receiving a few more offerings than others due to their children.

Apollo grinned when he heard his little sis's prayer, sending down a bit of power to change the colour of the fire to a light golden, not knowing that his brilliant little princess had also sacrificed to other gods.

Hestia beamed happily, stoking the fire in the throne room higher, pouring all of her maternal feelings towards the young demigod into the hearth, the fire flaring brighter than it had in centuries. She also changed the flames in camp for just a second to show she had heard the prayer, the fire turning a deep, bloody red.

Hermes grinned at the unexpected prayer, barely anyone who stayed in his cabin thanked him and it was nice that his work was recognised. He sent out a pulse of power, turning the fire a light blue colour.

Hades stilled in his work over the asphodel fields, breathe refusing to enter his lungs as for the first time in centuries somebody actually apologised to him, and it was somebody who had never done anything to him who finally did it. He felt his lips quirk up slightly at the corners and sent out a quick burst of his power, the flame in camp turning pitch black for a few seconds.

Hera started as for the first time in more than millennium she felt a sacrifice in her name, looking for the source she found it was a young demigod child in the camp. Being the goddess of families she could clearly see who the girl considered family and smiled, her grandmother had helped save them from Kronos and that was all that mattered to her. She wiped away a tear at the genuine heartfelt offer, making a mental note to take Percy up on that while snorting at the name the demigod had called Zeus. Sending out a pulse of her power she turned the fire a brilliant array of colours like a peacocks' plumage.

**BACK IN CAMP HALF BLOOD  
**Percy ignored the shocked looks she received, accepting a ripe piece of watermelon from Luke and sucking on the sweet fruit. Slowly everyone diverted their attention back to their meals, finishing dinner quickly. Once everyone was fed and the dishes cleared Chiron stood, pounding his hoof, drawing everyone's attention in seconds. Persephone watched with interest as Mr D clambered to his feet making a big show of sighing and moaning.

"So I suppose I should say hello to you brats… hello. Now don't expect me to be happy about it. Chiron, our activities director, has said that the next capture the flag shall be on Friday, cabin five presently hold the laurels." A bout of cheering rose up from the Ares table and Persephone grinned, catching Annabeth's eye and sticking out her tongue.

"Personally I couldn't care less but I guess I should say congratulations. Now I believe we have a new camper today, Persephone Jackson. That's all now run along to your silly campfire," Mr D shooed them away and the cabins ran off chattering, crowding into the amphitheatre where Apollo cabin lead the sing along.

After a snack of s'mores and more jokes than Persephone could stomach they all stumbled back to their cabins. She didn't realise how tired she was until she fell into her makeshift bed, curling one hand around the minotaur horn and the other around her stomach, drifting off to faint whispers beneath her.


	5. Chapter 5

**PERSEPHONE POV**  
The next few days were a little bit more uniform apart from the fact I was getting lessons from satyrs, nymphs and a centaur.

Every morning at breakfast I would make Mr D one of my drinks then I would go to my lessons. Now don't get me wrong these weren't those stupid lessons you had in school like how x equals the sum of y and 15 when multiplied by the squared quadrant of 26 and K because honestly when would we ever use that.

No these were the kinds you wish you had, ancient Greek in the mornings where I had Annabeth for a teacher and wasn't that a nightmare. She spent the entire lessons alternating between glaring at the book I was reading perfectly and the back of my head.

In the afternoon I'd rotate between the outdoor activities. Archery was a cinch with bro's blessing and I got a good laugh out of Chiron suggesting I might be the daughter of Apollo, there was no need to tell him just yet.

Foot racing was even better than archery the first time, the nymphs' faces were very funny to watch when I beat them to the finish line. They spent the next hour asking how I had done it since they had centuries of practise running away from love sick gods. I bet they were just being polite and not saying Zeus's name.

Wrestling was a little less fun, me and Clarisse tied fifty-fifty every time we stepped on the mat and I had a nice collection of bruises from the daughter of the war god but was proud to see she had quite a few more that she lamented about dramatically whenever I brought them up.

Canoeing was pretty fun, sometimes I used my power over water to just push the canoe along and other times I would actually try and win the race on strength alone.

I could see everyone debating about who my godly parent was and I snickered at several of the suggestions. It would probably be different if I didn't know but each suggestion just seemed ludicrous since I knew who my Dad was.

Despite the annoying debating I quite liked camp. The morning fog that settled over the beach, the smell of hot strawberry fields in the afternoon (I was the only one Mr D let pick the strawberries to eat and I often lay in the fields taking the berries off the plants and putting them straight in my mouth.)

I would eat dinner with cabin eleven, more often than not on Luke's lap, scrape part of my meal into the fire, praying to the same gods as the first time.

Clarisse and I had our fight my second day of camp like I promised and she was now terrified to verse me in sword fighting, daggers and fighting staffs. I personally found it hilarious how she reacted when I took her down within minutes of our sword fight beginning.

It was on my third day of camp that I had my first sword fighting lesson though I knew it wouldn't do much good, I had been training since I was six and when grandma and big bro joined me I was training with a god who could see the future and a woman who literally commanded the earth, it was fucked up but they said if I could beat them I could beat anybody.

I was with cabin eleven as was expected with lessons and we were gathered in the arena, the seats empty. Travis, one of the boys from earlier who I found weren't actually twins, handed me a sword but I instantly gave it back, pulling Terra from my wrist and grinning at his look of astonishment.

We started with basic slashing and stabbing, the actions familiar to me after years of constant practise except instead of the water opponents I conjured up we used straw stuffed dummies in armour. While they may not be able to fight back like my water soldiers they were harder to hit due to the armour.

Luke was our instructor and soon he split us up into pairs, announcing he would be my partner since this was my first time. He hadn't seen my fight with Clarisse the second day and neither of us saw fit to mention it. I smirked and stood opposite him, the other campers arranging themselves in pairs.

"Good luck. Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years," Connor, the other brother, told me and I snorted.

"Bitch can bring it," I cracked my knuckles and adjusted my grip on my pommel, lifting it up and grinning sadistically, I did love a good fight.

Luke took the first shot and I swiped it aside easily, parrying his next blow and flicking my wrist so my sword flew beneath his guard, his sword coming up just in time to deflect the blow away from his ribs. He narrowed his eyes at me and I smirked, making the widely known signal for come hither, smiling as he rushed at me.

I stepped sideways and flung out my blade, the two clanging together with a metallic ringing sound. We traded fast swipes, thrusts and parries, the ones he gave to me deflected with only some effort. He was beginning to tire and I eased up, dodging a strike and parrying quickly, turning my blade just in time so it went between his arm and side instead of through the ribs like it would have.

By the time he called break I was drenched in sweat, long curls clinging to the base of my neck and making me feel even worse. I grabbed a bottle of water and poured it over my head, enjoying the rush of energy it gave me.

"Okay everybody circle up!" Luke ordered, moving to the middle of the arena, cabin eleven fanning out around him. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo." I hid a smirk, and moved to stand beside him.

The Hermes cabin gathered around, all suppressing smiles, I bet they thought I was going to get pounded. I figured they had all been where I was before and couldn't wait to see Luke use me as a punching bag, little did they know.

He told everybody he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist an enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon.

"This is difficult. I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy now, most swordsmen have to work for years to master this technique." Luke stressed before demonstrating the move on me in slow motion. Terra clattered out of my hand and I quickly bent to retrieve it, running a hand along the blade and feeling the magic within humming at my touch. I bet I looked touched in the head caressing my blade but it was infused with some of my grandma's magic so it sort of had a life of its own.

I nodded to show I was ready and Luke came after me, both of us trading parries and blocks as our shields clanged. I stepped forward and tried a thrust, noticing Luke deflect it with difficulty, a change taking over his face as he narrowed his eyes and tried to press for an advantage.

I noticed he was getting to close for comfort and thought what the heck, trying the disarming manoeuvre. My blade hit the base of Luke's and I twisted, putting my whole weight into a downward thrust, the sword clattering from his hand onto the ground of the arena.

My blade was an inch from his undefended chest, the other campers around us were silent as I slowly withdrew my blade, bending to pick up Luke's sword and handing it back to him, a stunned look crossing his face before a wide smile took over his lips.

"That was amazing little sister!" he whooped, spinning me in his arms as I screamed, almost falling as he set me back on my feet.

"Little sister?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question as the other campers milled off, the lesson over.

"Um yeah, sorry," he muttered, rubbing his nose nervously, looking over my shoulder shyly.

"It's all good big brother," I said cheekily, beaming up at him as he smiled happily, pulling me into a hug so my head was resting on his chest.

I could feel something beneath his skin, something thrumming with a life of its own that felt like it didn't belong. Being Gaia's chosen had its uses and I could tell when something was unnatural. Using the hug as an excuse I reached out with my magic, chipping away at the mass inside him, small chunks disappearing.

I pulled back and could instantly see the difference in him, his shoulders were less tense and his eyes were softer. If that was what happened when I took only a small part away I needed to keep going. I attempted again but the thing was aware now and it fought back, it seemed I would have to catch it unaware.

It was with great trepidation that I entered Hera's cabin later that night, unsure if I would be blasted on the spot for entering her territory. A small bundle lay wrapped in my arms and I hurried to catch it as it squirmed, hurrying towards the fire burning at the front of the temple.

After firmly securing the bundle in my left arm I grabbed a juicy pear I had saved from dinner, throwing it into the flames.

_Hera, I ask that you meet me in your cabin. I must talk with you._

I sent the prayer to Hera in my mind, clenching my eyes shut tightly as a bright light filtered through the room, opening them slowly to find a young woman standing in the centre of the cabin.

She looked about 35 years old, half of her chocolate brown hair pulled up into an elaborate hairstyle with the rest hanging down her back. The strands bordering the hemline of her simple Greek chiffon in a light shade of blue. Golden bangles jingled from around her wrists and ankles, matching the flecks in her whisky coloured eyes.

"Lady Hera," I instantly bowed, holding the bundle to my chest.

"None of that child. You are the first demigod to have shown me kindness in many a century, I shall not repay that by having you bow before me." Hera murmured softly, pulling me up and staring at the wiggling bundle curiously.

**3RD POV**

"I called you here today for something very important," Percy whispered, pulling the blankets back from the bundle in her arms and offering it to Hera.

The small child inside began crying, her small face screwing up with tears and Hera hastened to hold her in a soft embrace, rocking her gently and murmuring nonsense words to the babe, the crying slowly subsiding.

"Who's this?" Hera asked curiously smoothing soft hair back from the babies face, cooing as the baby gave her a gummy smile.

"She doesn't have a name. At least not yet. Dionysius went to get liquor for me earlier today, don't ask, and he found her crying in an alleyway, wrapped up in a cardboard box. He wasn't heartless enough to leave her so he brought her back and gave her to me to look after. But I think I know someone better suited."

"Who?" Hera questioned, her eyes firmly on the babes face as she rocked it gently.

"You." Percy said simply, smiling at Hera's shocked face.

"Why me?"

"Think about it, you're the goddess of marriage and families. You could never cheat on Zeus and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want any more gods so you won't be getting a baby from him. If you adopt her you won't have been cheating on Zeus yet you could still have a child," Percy explained, her grin brightening as she saw the tender gaze Hera directed at the baby.

"How… I mean… why… thank you," Hera whispered reverently, stroking the baby's forehead.

"What are you going to name her?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, I mean it's been so long since I've had a baby. All my other children grew so fast it was like I had a baby one day and an adult the next."

"Just look at her and see what seems right, you'll do fine" Percy soothed, Hera nodding her thanks.

"How about Rosetta?" the goddess looked to Persephone for guidance and the demigod nodded.

"It sounds beautiful," she complimented.

"Rosetta Grace, daughter of Hera," the goddess pressed her lips to the babes forehead, a brief golden glow surrounding the baby. When the baby's eyes opened Percy gasped as she saw the colour, a brilliant peacock plumage.

"Would you be her godmother?" Hera asked after a few minutes of silence, gazing at the young demigod with hope.

"I…me? Are you sure?" Percy was cautious, unsure if she should be allowed such a big honour.

"You gave me hope Persephone, you gave me a second chance to be a mother, at least allow me to grant you this," Hera pleaded and Persephone nodded sagely, a wide grin taking over her face as Hera told her to place her hand on the babe's forehead, a soft silver glow encompassing the two for a few seconds before fading.

Percy felt a brief flare of pain from the palm of her left hand, a small peacock feather engraved on her palm. A matching feather appeared on the babe's ankle, standing out against pale skin.

"Thank you Persephone, for everything. I should be getting back to Olympus before Zeus becomes suspicious, I shall stay in touch," Hera promised, Persephone had to avert her eyes as a bright glow surrounded the room, turning back to find Hera gone along with her new goddaughter.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Friday, I sat beside Grover on the pier by the lake, resting after a near death experience with the climbing wall. I had completed it several times and had decided to spice it up a little by doing it with only my hands, my feet tucked into my pants. It was only Grover grabbing me by the shoulders and hauling me the last metre to the top that stopped me from being bludgeoned between the two walls.

The naiads beneath them were weaving baskets together and would periodically turn and blow kisses at me, I winked back cheekily, a charming smirk tugging at my lips as Grover rolled his eyes.

"What? You know everyone wants some of this," I teased, gesturing to my body and wiggling my eyebrows. Grover smiled but it was distracted and I was instantly worried.

"How did your talk with Diony go?" I asked, cuddling into his side in a show of support, frowning when his face turned a slight yellow colour.

"Still can't believe he lets you call him that," Grover shook his head in disbelieve before a sobering look came across his face. "It went fine… just great," he said slowly.

"So your career's still on track?"

"Chiron told you I want a searchers licence?" Grover could not contain his nervousness, the worry leaking through his tone.

"Well…no. He just said you had big plans, you know… and that you need credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?" I enquired, tangling our fingers together and giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Mr D suspended judgement. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet, so our fates were still tied together. If you got a quest and I went along to protect you, and we both came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete." Grover sighed, looking down at the naiads sadly.

"Well, that's not so bad right?" I asked happily.

"Blaa-ha-ha! He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of you getting a quest… and even if you did, why would you want me along?" Grover muttered despondently.

"Of course I'd want you along! You're my brother!" I protested, I could feel my mouth forming a soft pout.

Grover stared glumly into the water at the naiads beneath. "Basket weaving… must be nice to have a useful skill."

I tried to reassure him that he had lots of talents but he refused to believe me, becoming more and more miserable the longer I spoke.

Eventually I gave up and allowed him his pity party, engaging him a new subject of canoeing and swordplay for a while; then debated the pros and cons of different gods. I was firmly of the opinion that Zeus was like a toddler with his temper tantrums.

"Why are the big three cabins empty, I mean I get Artemis, cos she's an eternal virgin, and Hera because she would never cheat on Zeus but Poseidon and Zeus are like the biggest man whores," I ignored the burst of thunder, it's not like the bitches didn't know it was true.

"World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx."

I frowned shocked, that's the most serious oath you could make. Apollo had made one to me, that he would never leave me if it was within his power; that included Zeus ordering him to forget me.

"And the brothers kept their word-no kids?" I asked incuriously, it didn't seem quite true. Grover's face darkened and I burrowed further into his side, such a dark look did not belong on my brother's face.

"Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon. There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo-he just couldn't help himself. When their child was born, a little boy named Talon... well, the River Styx is serious about promises. Zeus himself got off easy because he's immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his son."

"But that isn't fair. It wasn't the boys fault his fathers a spineless bastard who can't keep his promises." I hissed, it was an unjust world we lived in.

Grover hesitated, running a hand through his short, dark hair before replying haltingly.

"Hippie, children of the Big Three have powers greater than most other half-bloods. They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters. When Hades found out about the boy, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Talon. A satyr was assigned to be his keeper when he was twelve, but there was nothing the satyr could do. He tried to escort him here with a couple of other half-bloods Talon had befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way to the top of that hill."

Grover breathed heavily, pointing across the valley, to the pine tree I had passed when I first came to camp, dragging Grover with me.

"All three kindly ones were after them, along with a horde of hellhounds. They were about to be overrun when Talon told his satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while he held off the monsters. He was wounded and tired, and didn't want to live like a hunted animal. The satyr didn't want to leave him, but he couldn't change his mind, and he had to protect the others. So Talon made his final stand alone, at the top of that hill. As he died, Zeus took pity on him. He turned him into that pine tree. His spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill."

Grover looked so despondent, his eyes shining with unshed tears and I felt my own eyes watering a little, staring at the pine in the distance.

The story had made me feel hollow and guilty. Here were campers thinking I was some amazing person for simply defeating a Minotaur and a boy my age had sacrificed himself to save his friends, facing a whole horde of monsters.

"Grover is a satyr always assigned to guard a demigod?" I asked curiously, unable to understand why I had only received one when I moved to Yancy.

"Not always Hippie. We go undercover at schools all over the country to try and sniff out demigods before it's too late for them. We try and find ones who have the makings of a great hero, they're the most valuable because they more often than not end up saving the world. When we find someone with a strong aura, like a child of the Big Three we alert Chiron. He always tries to keep an eye on them since they could cause really big problems," Grover explained and I nodded in acceptance.

"And you found me. Chiron said you thought I might be something special." I pressed, my nails cutting into my hand as I clenched my fists.

"I did but you shouldn't listen to me, what would I know anyway?" Grover whispered mournfully, screwing up his mouth in a desolate frown.

"Hey what if I told you that you were right," I said slowly, eyes focused on Grover's face intensely as he turned to look at me.

"What do you mean Hippie?" Grover asked slowly, gazing at me with hope filled eyes.

"Grover what I am about to tell you cannot be repeated," my eyes drilled into his and he nodded quickly.

"I don't really know who my father is, I have a fair guess but I won't say if aloud until I'm certain. I am also the chosen of Gaia, primordial goddess of the earth and I guess that means I'm special and you're right," I grinned at his stunned expression, mouth open and eyes wide as he gaped at me. I pulled up the ripped Theory of a Deadman t-shirt I was wearing, showing him the chosen mark on my lower back. Two small hands with the earth hovering above them.

"You should close your mouths, you'll catch flies," I cheeked, pushing his mouth closed with my finger.

"You actually mean that? Gaia's chosen?" Grover asked disbelievingly and I nodded, my fingernails cutting into my palms as I clenched my hands into fists.

"Hippie I meant what I said on the bus to your house… you will always be my sister, no matter who your family is," Grover smiled at my relieved expression and pulled me onto his lap, hugging me tightly as I laughed quietly.

"So… you're it," I jumped up quickly, taking off in a dead sprint with Grover running after me, cackling with laughter as we leapt over bushes and logs, pushing past people fighting with swords and campers milling around as we attempted to stop the other from tagging us.

Somehow, in a move I didn't foresee Grover and I managed to get the entirety of camp half-blood playing tag, the campers running about with people screaming and dodging as it became harder and harder to tell who was in and who was bluffing.

Grover and I collapsed against a nearby tree, watching the chaos we had somehow caused.

"You know I think you being here has just made this place a whole lot crazier," Grover commented offhandedly, running a soothing hand through my hair as I curled up against him.

"I think you mean more fun," I corrected, waving my hand at a small patch of daisies and wiggling my fingers until they formed into a daisy chained which I floated to land on Grover's head, he rolled his eyes but didn't attempt to dislodge it.

"I dread to see you in capture the flag tonight," he sighed, blowing a stray leaf from his nose and pouncing on me as I giggled, skilled fingers tickling my sides till I shrieked for mercy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Persephone grinned, quickly buckling up the armour as Clarisse had taught her a few hours ago, making sure that her necklace was out of the breastplate for easy access and that her bracelet was over the top of the bracers with all charms connected. Her feral grin was echoed by Clarisse who gave her a smile full of teeth and danger.

Surrounding campers backed away slowly as the two girls clasped forearms, turning to face the woods as Athena came running over, a glistening grey flag with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree streaming behind them.

Clarisse brought out the Ares flag, a bloody gleaming red with a snarling boars head and a bloody spear.

"Do Ares and Athena always lead the teams?" Percy asked quietly, tugging her sword from her necklace, the mixture of the three sacred metals gleaming in the sun.

"Not always, but often." Clarisse answered, glaring down the other side who sneered back.

The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Apparently, privileges had been traded-shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities-in order to win support.

Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them. Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, ox hide shields coated in metal.

Percy smirked at the display and fingered her charms noticing the appreciative look Clarisse shot them. "You got a shield Princess?" Clarisse asked her, the war god's daughter's favourite nickname.

"Yeah, it's a part of my sword, twist the hilt in just the right way and a shield forms." Percy quickly demonstrated, the shield a solid celestial bronze with a thorny pattern around the edges.

Athena's side broke off and headed towards the South woods while Ares headed to the North.

"So what's my job?" Percy asked, her shield retreating back into the sword before holding it back to her necklace, summoning a tiny ball of flame that hovered over her palm.

"We need you on border patrol. Keep the other team on their side of the creek. I don't care how you do it. Just if you see someone with our flag, stop them. Oh and watch out for blondie. She has this cap of her mother's that lets her become invisible." Clarisse warned, patting Percy firmly on the shoulder as they neared the creek and retreating back into the woods with several of her soldiers, barking instructions to her team.

Far away a conch horn blew, whoops and yells instantly filling the woods. The sounds of clanking metal, kids fighting from far off distances.

A blue plumed Apollo camper attempted to cross the creek and Percy turned to face him, twisting her foot sharply and making a grabbing motion with her hands. The camper let out a shriek that was cut off abruptly as vines stretched down from the trees, wrapping around his limbs and gagging him before yanking him up into the trees.

She smirked as he was swallowed by the canopy before turning frightened eyes to the bushes as a low canine growl sounded, sending a chill up her spine.

She raised her shield instinctively, something was stalking her. The growling stopped and the presence began retreating, a puzzled frown taking place over her face.

On the other side of the creek, the underbrush ex-plodded. Seven Athena warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark. They charged at her, no one else in sight for help and only a strange feeling of being watched.

She side stepped the first kids swing, striking out with the hilt of her sword so that it connected with his helmet, he collapsed, his eyes rolling back into his head as he fainted dead away.

The others raged at the attack and descended, striking, slashing and clubbing with their weapons in an attempt to beat her down. A lucky shot to the back of her unprotected knee made her crumple, a club to her neck bringing her to the ground.

The Athena campers stood around laughing, she would have used her powers but she wanted to show she could do it without them, choosing instead to rely on her fighting skills alone.

Deciding it was time to test her theory of her father she reached out a hand towards the lake, visibly trembling at the surge of power that rushed through her body, sending her onto a high of energy.

The Athena campers moved to the creek to get her but she stood to meet them. The first went down with a resounding thud, her foot having connected with the space between his legs.

The second took the flat of her sword to her ribs and a second to the neck, crumbling into a small heap.

The third and fourth were coaxed forward before she slammed one into the other, smashing their heads together with a loud clang and letting them drop to the ground.

The fifth was felled by a punch to the throat, falling across the first camper she had taken down that had prompted their attack.

Now only three remained, the Athenian campers backing up slowly as she advanced forward, a wicked smirk crawling across her lips. The first mustered up their courage and charged forward, swinging his sword wildly.

Percy grinned, meeting his charge with a spinning kick that connected solidly with his head, dropping him to the ground with a harsh whimper, a quick press of her fingers on the right nerves knocked him out.

The last two exchanged a look, splitting up and then running at her from opposite sides. She ducked a sword swipe from the first one aimed at her helmet, striking out with a swift punch that caught the camper in the throat and sent her stumbling back, wheezing and holding her throat.

Getting in close to the second she thrust her knee into his stomach, bringing down her elbow onto his neck as he collapsed to his knees. He dropped with a whimper, the girl yelling hoarsely and attempting to attack her only to be brought down with a swift knock of terra to her temple.

Percy stood in the centre of the pile of demigods, a victorious smirk coating her lips as she let Terra connect back to her necklace. The sound of elated screams and shouts drew her attention just as Clarisse burst out of the underbrush of Athena's side; a silver banner held overhead which swiftly changed to match the Ares flag as she crossed the creek.

An angered scream drew Percy's attention and she watched in surprise as Annabeth appeared from nowhere, a Yankees basketball cap held in one hand. Chiron cantered out of the woods and blew a conch horn signalling the end of the game. The red team had won.

Clarisse ran up to Percy, pulling the younger girl into a victory hug as the Athena campers set about helping their wounded team mates. "You did good Princess! Wait how did you get that?" she pointed to Percy's arm where one of the Athena campers had managed to cut Percy with her sword.

"It's a sword cut duh," Percy shrugged.

"No it was a sword cut. Look at it." Where before there had been a long cut there was now only a white scar and even that was rapidly disappearing before it vanished altogether.

Step out of the water, Percy."

"What-"

"Just do it."

Persephone came out of the creek and immediately felt bone tired. Her arms went numb and the adrenaline rush left her. She almost fell over, but Clarisse steadied her.

"Oh, Styx," the war gods daughter cursed. "This is not good. I didn't want ... I assumed it would be Zeus..."

A canine growl sounded much the same as the first but closer and louder. A howl ripped through the forest, the camper's cheers dying instantly as Chiron shouted in ancient Greece for people to ready their bows.

There on the rocks was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers.

It was looking straight at Persephone. Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, "Percy, run!" The blonde had moved closer to the dark haired girl as the first growl had sounded.

Clarisse tried to step in front of Percy, but the hound was too fast. It leaped over her-an enormous shadow with teeth-and just as it hit Percy, as she tumbled backward and felt its razor-sharp claws ripping through her armour, there was a cascade of thwacking sounds, like forty pieces of paper being ripped one after the other. From the hounds neck sprouted a cluster of arrows. The monster fell dead at her feet.

By some miracle, Persephone was still alive. She didn't want to look underneath the ruins of her shredded armour. Her chest felt warm and wet, and she knew she was badly cut. Another second, and the monster would've turned her into a hundred pounds of delicatessen meat.

"Di immortales!" Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't ... they're not supposed to ..."

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."

They watched the body of the hellhound melt into shadow, soaking into the ground until it disappeared.

"You're wounded," Clarisse told her. "Quick, Percy, get in the water."

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not," she said. "Chiron, watch this."

Percy was too tired to argue. She stepped back into the creek, the whole camp gathering around her.

Instantly, she felt better. She could feel the cuts on her chest closing up. Some of the campers gasped.

Steeling her nerves Percy looked up slowly, a hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident. A second smaller one hovered beside it, the same symbol as the one on her back reflected on the sign.

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around her, campers started kneeling, even the Athena cabin, though they didn't look happy about it.

"What is?" Persephone asked, completely bewildered.

"You father is Poseidon. Earth shaker, Storm bringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Persephone Jackson, Daughter of the Sea God, Chosen of Gaia, Primordial goddess of the earth."


End file.
